Maria The Half Demon
by InuHanyou Maria
Summary: This story follows Maria - my own character, Inuyasha and the gang on their quest for the Shikon Shards and Maria's experiences on friendship.
1. Chapter 1

She grinned widely. She'd been itching for a fight and this demon was asking for it. She flexed her claws before charging at the bear demon. Not even bothering to use her twin Sais, she wanted to feel the blood of this demon all over her hands as she ripped him apart.

"Acid Claws!" She cried out as she went through the large demon.

Smirking as it screamed in pain. Surprising enough, the demon still wanted to fight. It turned and tried to swipe its paw at her. Rolling to the side, she jumped and sliced its head off. Landing a few feet from the dead corpse, she placed her hands on her hips as she watched it fall to the ground spurting blood.

"Hn, that was easy..." She sighed, turning from the body she starting walking north. Hoping to find a nearby river to wash off the stench of the bear demon's blood. The further she walked, the more annoyed she became of the smell.

"Maybe I should've used Meian (1)" Shrugging carelessly she caught the scent of a nearby river. Dashing off she reached the water in no time. Kneeling she rubbed her hands together, trying vigorously to get the blood from under her claws.

"Maria!"

Her dark red doggy ears twitched, stopping her from her actions. Maria didn't bother to turn around knowing who would dare call her name out in the open like that. An older woman came from the bushes shortly after her name was called. The older woman goes by the name of Kira, the same woman who was kind enough to accept her as a half demon and to take her in as her own. Although Maria does not like being around humans. But this woman was different; she wasn't like the other villagers. Seeing as she lived on the outskirts of a nearby village. Maria often stayed with her whenever she was close by.

The woman was married to a fellow blacksmith but Maria didn't know his name nor if he was alive or not. But according to Kira, her husband vanished about a year ago and hasn't heard from him since. Maria only knew that he rode a three-eyed cow and carried a large hammer.

"Yes Kira." Maria respected the old woman, especially since she's the one who forged Meian for her. Maria was grateful for that, knowing she had to keep her demon side under control somehow.

As she removed all the blood off. She stood up, noticing the woman didn't answer her yet. She turned around shaking her hands of the leftover water. Her amber eyes stared at the dark haired woman.

"Come with me, there's a few people I want you to meet." With a smile, the woman turned and walked back to her hut. Raising an eyebrow, Maria was a taken back by her behavior. Kira never left her hanging in such manner. Deciding to see what was going on, she followed closely behind her. Shoving her hands into the sleeves of her haori she frowned.

"Who do you want me to meet?" She asked curiously as her hut came into view. The woman ignored her question. Growling lightly as she picked up a scent of a human and an unknown scent.

"This better not be some fucking joke Kira!" Maria yelled out, her eyes intensified as it bore into the back of Kira's head.

Without warning, Kira turned and thumped Maria on her head with the cane she often carried around although she didn't need it. Growling louder she crossed her arms across her chest.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"You're being un-lady like Maria. Watch your mouth." The old woman stated calmly and walked into her hut.

"Stupid old woman." Maria frowned and followed her into the hut. Just as she was about to yell once more, she stopped herself. Seeing another half demon who looked familiar, and a human who was oddly dressed, she gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

She growled lightly, before turning her attention to the old woman beside the human.

"Kira, who the hell are these people?" She did not feel safe around these two. Something was off about the human for sure.

"Maria, sit down please. You're being rude to our guests." Kira beckoned calmly.

Eyeing the two shortly, before taking a seat in the corner of the hut. She noted the hanyou stared at her as if he tried to recognize her.

"Inuyasha and Kagome this is the half demon I've told you two about earlier. Her name is Maria. Excuse her behavior she isn't fond of humans as you can see." Kira laughed lightly.

"Feh, I know how she feels. She was shunned because of what she is, not having a home since she was young. Having to fend for herself until she was old enough to take care of herself. I went through the same thing." Maria eyed the hanyou as he spoke like he knew her.

"She's grateful to have you to turn to. You offered her shelter and food." The human, which Maria noted whose name is Kagome.

"Well Maria has been out traveling lately, and since both of you are traveling also. I figured she should go with you guys. It would be great if she was around another half demon, seeing as she doesn't have any friends around here." Kira suggested lightly.

Growling menacingly, Maria shot up with her hands on her hips.

"Wait, who the hell said you can just rat me off to these strange people like that? Who said I wanted to travel with these two. I'm fine by myself."

Inuyasha snorted rudely, "We don't need a weak wench with us. She probably can't take care of herself."

"Inuyasha...Sit!" Kagome said calmly, not caring that Inuyasha was forced face first into the wooden floor of the hut. She looked up at the angry female hanyou.

"Maria, you can travel with us. It's always nice to have another companion especially since we're looking for the Shikon Shards."

"The shards?" Maria narrowed her eyes at them.

"Yeah. This wench here shattered the stupid jewel a few months ago." Inuyasha mentioned as he recovered from that damned rosary around his neck.

Maria pondered for a moment; she knew what powers the Sacred Jewel posses. Maybe she can help them and once the jewel was completed, she'd steal it from them and wish on it to become a full demon.

Knowing that smirk, Kira threw a small cooking pot at her. Snapping the half demon out of her thoughts.

"Don't even think about it missy. You will only help them find the shards. "Kira stated aggravated.

"Whatever." Maria turned and left the hut.

Sighing Kira turned to her guests "Well atleast she agreed to helping for the time being. But keep an eye on her; she can become a little sneaky whenever she wants something."

Nodding, Inuyasha and Kagome stood up and said their goodbyes.

"Later old hag." Inuyasha stated rudely.

"Sit boy! I'm sorry about him, but goodbye Kira. It was nice meeting you" Kagome exclaimed as she walked ahead of the fallen hanyou.

"Argh!"

"Goodbye dear. Don't worry; Maria would most likely be following you guys. If not, she'll turn up eventually!" Kira shouted, waving her hand in a small gesture before turning back into her home.

Once the spell wore off, Inuyasha shouted as he trailed after the miko.

"Ugh why would Kira suggest this to me again?"

Maria sighed and decided to follow them since Kira wasn't expecting to see her around for a while. She already decided to follow them from the trees until it was necessary to make herself present. Calmly, she hopped from one branch to another to be close enough to the human. Something was off about that girl and she was determined to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Maria trailed them since the day they left Kira's hut. But that was only a day and a half ago and they still haven't noticed her yet. Well the human, Kagome, didn't. But Inuyasha surely did, sensing her later in the day after they begun traveling.

Although it seems they had no words for each other, they decided to keep quiet.

Now it was morning, and it seems Kagome wanted to go back to their village for whatever reason – according to Maria.

"Inuyasha! For the last time we're going back to Kaede's. The village is not too far from here, we need Sango, Miroku and Shippo." Kagome exclaimed angrily at the silver haired hanyou.

"No the hell we ain't! They can catch up eventually." Inuyasha retorted.

"How would they be able to catch up if they don't know where we are?" Kagome stomped her foot on the hard ground with her hands on her hips; obviously fed up with him already.

Amber eyes watched them amusingly. The girl's back was pressed up against the tree as she watched them argue over foolishness.

'Seems like they have a pack, probably consists of more humans' Maria snorted un-ladylike. Shaking her head lightly, she jumped down from the tree. Maybe if she gave in a few words, they might start traveling again.

"Hey! Can we get a move on? As much as I like to sit and watch you guys argue like a married couple, I rather keep moving." Maria stated. She was already annoyed by the two's bickering.

"Feh." Inuyasha crossed his arms and kept walking along the dirt path.

Sighing, both Kagome and Maria followed him.

'At least I got them to stop arguing.' Maria shoved her hands into her haori sleeves and walked a few distances beside Kagome. Her ears twitched every now and then, listening for any sounds of demons nearby.

Lucky for them, they haven't come across any just yet. But Maria was itching to see what these two were capable of. She noticed the sword on the half demon's hip and the bow and arrows the human had slung across her back.

"Um, Maria how come you decided to travel with us?" Kagome took this time to talk to the female half demon. Seeing as she didn't get to before due to the previous incident in the blacksmith's house.

"I have nothing better to do" Maria replied casually. Not once looking at the stupid human girl.

"Oh, well it's great to have another girl traveling with us. There's only myself and a demon slayer named Sango." Kagome mentioned.

Inuyasha, although further ahead was listening to their conversation. Well Kagome's one-sided conversation, seeing as it looked like Maria didn't want to be interrogated by the girl.

'What is wrong with these two? A demon exterminator? Ugh I'm afraid to find out who else travels with them.' Maria frowned at the thought. Shrugging lightly, she was more focused on the path ahead of her.

Within no time the three of them reached a small village. Maria's frown widened; a human village.

Shaking away that thought, she followed them into a small hut at the beginning of the village. She placed her hands on her Sais, sensing the spiritual energy coming from the hut. Glancing at the two, she realized they weren't at all fazed. Still on edge, she kept her hands on her weapons, just in case.

Sensing her distress, Kagome gave the girl a smile.

"It's alright, Kaede isn't threatening at all. She's pretty old actually. But we do have three other people who should be in there. A fox demon, a demon exterminator and a monk. Oh and a two tailed cat." Kagome placed a reassuring hand on Maria's shoulder.

'What the fuck? They're such an odd pack, that's for sure.'

Growling she shrugged the hand off and glanced at Inuyasha slightly.

"Well what are you waiting for wench? C'mon, it's bad enough we had to come back, and now you're keeping us back." He stated rudely before entering the hut.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome waved at the female to come in before going into the same hut.

Sighing, Maria cautiously followed. Not knowing what more to expect from these two. But the moment she walked in, all heads turned to her. She glared at every single one of them, not even bothering to sit down.

The brunette eyed her suspiciously – whom she suspected was the demon exterminator, whilst the black haired male stared at her.

"Now who's this beautiful woman here?" Miroku grinned.

Everyone sweatdropped, knowing what will happen next.

Before Maria knew it, she felt warmth on her hands and a rub on her backside.

"Beautiful woman, will you do the honor of bearing my children?" The male asked casually.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch what would happen next. Fearing the worse for the poor monk. Maria held a blank face before her eyes flashed in anger and growled menacingly at him.

"You stupid filthy human, get your fucking hands off me." With only that said, she punched him – hard. Sending him flying across the small hut and into the wall unconscious.

Everyone sighed, shaking their heads sadly. All knowing this would happen sooner or later.

"The monk will never learn." Inuyasha chided.

"Well now that's over with. Maria I'd like you to meet Sango, Kaede, and Shippo." Kagome spoke and pointed to each person once she mentioned their names.

Sango nodded, greeting the hanyou in a small waving gesture, whilst Kaede and Shippo greeted her with only a hello.

"The guy you knocked out is Miroku. I suggest you keep your distance." Sango added before polishing her boomerang.

"Where do ye come from?" The old woman asked curiously.

Frowning, Maria looked over to the woman. "Nowhere in particular. But I often stay with a blacksmith named Kira. She's the one who suggested I travel with the human and half demon."

Nodding, Kaede didn't speak anymore and it was just silence within the hut. That Is until Inuyasha spoke up harshly.

"We came back, now can we get a move on. The shards aren't going to find themselves! What if Naraku gets his hands on them?"

"Sit."

'What possessed me to agree to coming along? I have a feeling this is going to be a long journey' Maria sighed, turning and leaving the hut. She needed some air, she was not pleased with traveling with them but she felt as though this was her chance to become a full demon. For now, she'd have to tolerate the humans.


	4. Chapter 4

It was bright an early, the group was packing up for their next journey. Whilst Inuyasha and Maria sat outside on a nearby tree.

"Hey wench, what is the real reason you're traveling with us?" Inuyasha decided to get to the point and talk to this girl in private while he had the chance.

Shrugging, Maria ran her fingers through her long reddish-silver hair. "I have nothing better to do."

"Spit it out wench"

Shooting him an intense glare, she rolled her eyes. "This might be my chance to become a full demon. I'm pretty sure you know the feeling. I mean why else would _**you**_ be traveling to find this thing anyways."

"Feh I don't need it anymore. Although I hate being a half demon, Kagome and the others accepts me as I am." Not wanting to say anymore now, he jumped down out of the tree and toward the hut where the group had recently exited. Luckily for them, Miroku was up and had only a small bruise on his face.

She pondered on his words for a moment, before heading down also. She greeted them with a small gesture then waited for them to start walking. Miroku took this time to properly greet her.

"Excuse my behavior last night, my hands are cursed. It can't help but feel on every beautiful woman I come across."

Maria only growled at him "Keep away from me Monk"

Everyone sweatdropped before Inuyasha's rough voice was heard.

"Let's get moving."

With that said the six of them headed north. Maria took this time to fall back some, walking a few feet behind them. Not wanting to be around them as much at this point.

She was used to keeping to herself, never having any friends or anyone to actually talk to. Being a half demon isn't easy, no one wants to be around you, being called names and everything that follows.

'I will use that jewel to become a full demon. Nothing can change my mind.' She nodded slightly to herself.

She was only brought out of her thoughts once the sound of a demon roar was heard. Her hands went to her Sais, her eyes searching for the source of the sound.

The rest of them were ready for a fight also.

"C'mon out and fight you cowered" Inuyasha bellowed, pulling out Tetsuaiga - transforming into a larger sword.

Maria's eyes widened slightly, seeing the sword. She knew of that sword only because of Kira, but has never seen it in person.

According to Kira, that sword was made for the youngest son of the great dog demon Inutaisho. Only one thing clicked in her mind – he must be the son of Inutaisho.

'That can't be possible. He doesn't look like royalty at all.' Maria thought as she admired the sword.

Without warning, a large ogre demon emerged from their right.

"Give me the shards!" A rough voice was heard from the stray demon.

His eyes were fixed on the miko, Kagome. But before he knew it Inuyasha stepped in front of her.

"Over my dead body!" With that said, Inuyasha charged at the demon – slicing his arm off.

"Hiraikotsu" Sango swung her boomerang, tearing off the demon's other arm.

As much as Maria wanted to see what these people were capable of, she didn't want them taking all the fun. Smirking, she ran up to the demon – throwing one of her Sais into its eye and the other she used to cut straight through it from its neck to its lower stomach.

The demon screamed in pain before falling to the ground motionless. Flipping over it, Maria landed near its head to remove her Sai.

"Heh, that was fairly easy." She spoke casually but mainly to herself as she sheathed her weapons. Turning to them she frowned slightly.

"I had it all under control woman" Inuyasha glared at her, sheathing his sword.

Shrugging, Maria began walking in the same direction they were heading.

Miroku and Sango sighed, knowing Inuyasha enjoyed being the hero of the group.

Shippo snickered lightly from Kagome's shoulder, causing Inuyasha to shoot him a glare also. Shutting him up quickly, he cowered beneath Kagome's hair.

"Inuyasha, have some respect. She's part of our group now, meaning she can take part in whatever she wants – especially in battle." Kagome commented watching the female hanyou walk off.

"Feh, whatever. As long as she doesn't get in my way." Inuyasha stated before walking in the same direction as the female hanyou.

Sighing, the rest of the four followed him. All had the same thought run through their mind.

'This will be one long journey.'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey readers, remember this story follows Maria and not the regular Inu Gang. So it will be focused on Maria more.

Only two weeks has passed since the female hanyou has been traveling with them. It seems Maria is pretty friendly and the group opened up to her more. She now knew of Kagome's time travel and the past of every single person in the group. In turn, she told them of how she had to go through what she assumed every hanyou went through; the shunning, name calling and all that follows. They've only caught three shards within those past two weeks. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened, so overall things were pretty good. As they headed back to the village for a little resting or at least until they get a lead on Naraku or the jewel shards. Kagome decided it was time for her to visit her family and, of course, caused another issue with Inuyasha.

"NO! What do you need to go back for?" Inuyasha shouted at her.

"It has been WEEKS since I've seen them. It's about time I let them know that I'm still alive at least. I'll be gone for about three days." The miko exclaimed.

"Two."

"Three, take it or leave it."

Growling at that, the hanyou gave his usual 'feh' and kept walking.

Maria had gotten used to them and began speaking more, lucky for them. Sango and Kagome were ecstatic to have another girl with them, especially to sit and relax in hot springs.

"Are they always like this?" She whispered to the fox kit, which warmed up to her and was perched on her shoulder.

In result, he nodded vigorously.

Shaking her head, she glanced at Miroku and Sango who in fact acted like nothing was going on as they entered Kaede's hut. The other four followed suit quietly.

Small talk was heard as both Maria and Shippo relaxed against the wall of the hut as Kagome said her goodbye's and headed toward the Bone Eater's Well with Inuyasha in tow. Saying something about following her to make sure she doesn't get hurt on her way back home.

Yawning, Maria stretched and closed her eyes. Her inu ears twitched at every small sound, letting the others know she was still on alert. Shippo was already taking a nap, his head resting on her thigh.

Miroku and Sango struck up a conversation with the old miko about their traveling and how much shards they found. They felt that they were close to finally facing Naraku, seeing as they have just enough shards for him to come out to fight.

After a couple minutes, a wave of boredom washed over her. Her ears drooped just as she opened her eyes. Her hand went to her weapons, making sure It was still there then stretched. Sighing contently as her bones popped, she needed to go for a walk. Moving the kit gently, she stood up and walked out of the hut. Not saying a word to the other three.

'This is exactly what I need right about now' She thought to herself as she walked aimlessly. Smiling softly as a small breeze blew by. Soon enough, she found herself several feet away from the Bone Eater's Well. Glancing at it, she decided to just sit around the area – assuming Inuyasha was close by too.

She picked up Kagome's scent, it wasn't old but it wasn't fresh either along with Inuyasha's scent. Shrugging, she placed herself at the base of the Goshinboku. She sighed softly her mind drifting back to the small group she traveled with.

'They're the only ones that accept Hanyous. They accepted Inuyasha, and me. Maybe I was wrong about them. Maybe I could stay with them for a little longer. I've grown to trust them too…'

She growled lowly, feeling eyes on her. Looking up she glared at the male hanyou who was hidden within the branches, who was indeed staring at her.

"It's not nice to stare." She stated.

Hearing him grunt, she smirked. Standing, she jumped up – stopping herself on a branch lower than him.

There was nothing but silence between them, or up until Inuyasha became fed up with it.

"So you really decided to stay with us." He said gruffly.

She nodded some.

"Why?"

"I just feel like you guys are the only ones who would accept me. I've been around long enough, to see that every single one of you is good people." Maria spoke softly.

It was close to sundown, and both of them decided to head back to the hut. Although Inuyasha was in a hurry to go. Slowly she felt her sense dull out, groaning softly she realized what today was.

The night of the new moon. Maybe that's why Inuyasha wanted to head back so soon too.

As soon as they entered the small home, Inuyasha's hair turned black, and his eyes changed to purple. Before she knew it her hair changed to a deep red and her eyes changed to brown. Both of their ears moved to their side of their heads.

One word crossed their minds.

'Fuck.'

She sat in the corner of the hut, her hands resting on her weapons.

"I hate this night. I can't smell anything"

Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

Sango, Miroku and Kaede were fast asleep. Leaving Shippo and the two Hanyous wide awake.

"When's Kagome coming back?"

"In about two days runt"

Shippo frowned, before laying down on his side away from them. Falling asleep eventually.

* * *

Two days passed since the new moon and it was bright and early.

Kagome was returning this evening and Inuyasha was already waiting at the Well.

The others were fast asleep still in the hut. Especially Maria, maybe because of her human side, she was extremely tired.

Within minutes, Kagome's scent hit Inuyasha's nose. Jumping down from the tree, he went over to help her out by holding a hand down the well.

Sure enough, she grabbed his hand and he pulled her right out along with her bulky yellow backpack.

"Hey.." She smiled brightly at him once she was on her feet.

"..." He nodded, and took her bag.

Brushing off the silence, she started walking toward the hut.

She awoke once a familiar scent reached her nose.

'Kagome's back' She thought and glanced at the fox kit who was still fast asleep.

Kaede was already up and making breakfast.

Soon enough, the other three woke up - stretching. Just as Kagome and Inuyasha came in.

"Good morning.."

"Morning Kagome" Sango, Miroku and Shippo spoke in unison.

"Are you guys ready to go?"

"Inuyasha, wait! Can they have breakfast first?"

"Feh." Inuyasha took his usual spot in the corner of the hut. Watching the others get their own fill of breakfast, eventually he was handed a bowl from Maria.

"You're gonna need something to hold you for the day."

He eyed her for a moment, before taking the bowl and started eating. Satisfied, Maria ate her own breakfast.

The other four looked at both of them, not expecting any of that. They knew Maria is stubborn and unfriendly, but this was a different side of her.

Kagome felt something like jealousy as she watched the two, frowning a little. But covered it up with a smile.

"That's nice of you Maria."

She nodded and set her bowl down, not looking up at the girl. She smelled her emotions just now - she knew of Kagome's feelings for the male hanyou - it was pretty obvious and she picked up a spike of jealousy just now. But it went away just as fast as it came, she decided to leave it alone for now.

Once they finished, they set out once more - all of them silently praying their journey would come to an end soon.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There's neither Koga, nor Kikyo in this story. Kikyo has been put to rest, and Kagome has her complete soul. No Sesshomaru either, so its just those six.

I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own Maria xD

A month and a half passed and they have yet to return to the village.

Along the way, they came across plenty of demons fighting them and defeating them as they go. Sure enough, they got a lead on Naraku. It just happens to be one afternoon, clear skies and all. But something seemed off, like something was about to happen.

All of a sudden, it began raining. Maria looked almost skeptical, she didn't smell any rain coming, and this had to be a big battle about to happen. She stopped walking, turning to her right and left.

"You guys sense that don't you?" She placed her hands on her weapons.

The other four reached for their own weapons. It's a coincidence that they ended up in a small clearing which looked to be deserted.

Growling, Inuyasha pulled out Tetsuaiga.

"Naraku, come out you bastard!"

Laughter was heard and Kagura and Kanna appeared first.

"Oh it seems there's another filthy hanyou among you. Probably another weakling." Kagura spoke as she waved her fan at them.

"Dance of the Dragon!"

Maria smirked, "Lovely, a wind bitch. I'll have so much fun tearing you apart."

She charged at her, not even bothering to pull out her weapons. Lucky for her, her attack wasn't aimed at her just yet. Jumping up, she landed on the wind sorceress' large feather. Her smirk widened as her eyes flashed a deep red.

"Wait, Maria." Kagome shouted a little too late.

"You bit-!" Kagura was cut off once the female hanyou's fist connected with her face. Knocking her off the feather.

Unfortunately she didn't land on the ground.

Growling, Inuyasha charged at her whilst Sango threw her large boomerang.

"Where's Naraku?

"Heh, he'll be here shortly."

Kanna, who had been in front of Kagura blocked Hiraikotsu with her mirror, firing it right back at its owner.

"Sango!" Miroku tackled the demon slayer out of the way, landing on top of her.

"Are you alright?" He sat up, along with her.

She nodded some and ran over to her weapon. He unwrapped his beads, but noticed Samiyosho. He frowned and wrapped them back. Knowing he's useless in this small battle.

"Take this!" Kagome released her arrows, a white light surrounded it. But unfortunately, Kanna absorbed it and sent it back at her. Thus doing so, her mirror cracked.

Seeing this, Maria charged at the small girl.

"Die you little servant." Knocking the mirror out of the girl's hand. She watched it shatter into small pieces.

"My mirror." The albino girl spoke softly as she went to pick up the mirror. But wasn't able to pick up, due to Maria's claws slashing through her small body.

Kagura's eyes widened, watching the little girl she saw as her sister meet her demise.

Maria laughed, licking the blood off her claws. "She was weak. A Nuisance. But you're next!"

Sango, Miroku and Shippo watched her in fear. They never saw this side of her before."

Before Maria had the chance to slash through the woman, she was knocked back across the clearing.

Sitting up, she growled angrily "What the fuck!"

She stood up and cautiously made her way to the center of the clearing.

Naraku appeared before them, having a large barrier formed around his incarnations.

He was covered in armor, but in the center of his chest was the half completed Shikon Jewel.

"Ha, so you finally showed yourself you coward" Inuyasha readied his sword.

Whilst Kagome readied her arrows. Sango and Miroku moved forward, hands on their own weapons.

Laughing loudly, he descended down to the ground – a few feet away from Kagura.

Raising his hand, he formed a sword from his power.

"You son of a bitch!" Maria pulled out her weapons and charged at the powerful demon. He turned a swung his sword once, all of a sudden Maria screamed in pain.

Cuts and scratches were all over her body. She fell to her knees in pain. Her blood dropped around her heavily.

'What kind of power is that?' She thought as she tried to stand.

"Maria!" Kagome tried to run over to check to see if she's okay, but realized she's on the other side of the clearing.

"That's nothing. I can handle this asshole!" She stood and threw one of her Sais at him, only for him to stop it mid air and send it back at her. Growling, she blocked it with her other Sai and caught it once it was about to fall.

"Wind Scar!" Inuyasha yelled and swung his sword as the wind wave was sent toward both Naraku and Kagura.

Smirking, Naraku disappeared and the attack hit Kagura. She screamed in pain as she was destroyed.

Appearing once Kagura was nothing but ashes.

"You'll never defeat me."

Inuyasha snarled as he charged at

Kagome fired a sacred arrow, but it only nicked the demon in his arm.

"Bitch." Naraku's eyes flashed, swinging his sword at her.

But lucky for her, Sango shielded her with Hiraikotsu.

"You okay?" She nodded lightly. "Let's take him down once and for all."

Smiling at each other, they readied themselves once more.

A/N : Tell me what you think. R&R


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ha! Lucky for me a good suggestion was given to me by sangoscourage. Kudos! I've had a bad case of writers block and she helped me out some. Hopefully I'll be able to write more now. But on with the story! Sorry if it seems rushed . btw

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango's boomerang flew toward Naraku, only to be bounced back by his sword.

Maria charged again at the powerful demon, surprising enough his barrier wasn't up and she was able to force one of her Sais through his side. Smirking as she watched blood leak from his wound. But unfortunately for her, her satisfaction didn't last long once he elbowed the female hanyou back a couple feet.

Inuyasha charged at him, fangs bared and his weapon ready. Jumping up, he brought his sword down into Naraku's shoulder. Luckily, Naraku was distracted and was struck down momentarily.

Naraku kneeled, holding his shoulder but smirked as he removed his hand and his skin began regenerating slowly.

Kagome then fired a sacred arrow, piercing the demon in the same spot Inuyasha hit. Stopping the regeneration process. His skin was marred in black and red, a mixture of burnt flesh and blood.

"You wench!" He growled, narrowing his blood red eyes at her. Bringing a hand up, he sent his tentacles straight at her.

"Kagome!"

Kagome cowered back some, and shut her eyes. Awaiting impact, she screamed but never felt the blow. Cracking an eye open, she found Miroku in front of her – staff planted in the ground and threw his sutras at the demon's extra "limbs."

"Are you alright?" He looked over his shoulder, and smiled softly. Nodding her head, she hugged him from behind momentarily.

"Thanks Miroku."

"Son of a bitch!"

Maria shouted, picking herself up and running toward the demon once more with only one Sai in her hand. Seeing as the other was lying on the ground a few meters from the evil demon.

"Maria! Wait!" Kagome ran across the side of the field, trying to get to the female hanyou.

"Shut up human girl! I don't need your damn help" Maria retorted, racing to get her other weapon, she channeled her powers as she snatched up her weapon. Knocking Naraku a few feet away from her, she smirked. Glancing at Inuyasha and the others.

'This guy seems powerful. But that's nothing I can't handle.' Maria grinned. Rushing toward him, she focused her energy into her weapons as they glowed a light green.

"Acid blades!" She charged at him, slashing mercilessly at the spider demon.

Whilst this happened, Sango had already retrieved her weapon and flung it at Naraku once more since he was distracted momentarily – but attached to it was Miroku's staff wrapped with sacred sutras.

Naraku cried out in pain as he was struck by both acid and sacred sutras. He fell to his knees – even with the power of the Sacred Jewel he still felt weakened, panting hard. His hair fell around his face – spitting up blood too. He reached out his hand, and it pulsed. Calling the on the power of the half completed Shikon Shards, he formed a dagger.

"Wind Scar! Kagome, now!" Inuyasha yelled as he brought his blade down. Glancing back at Kagome, noticing she already had her arrow notched back.

"What about Maria?!"

"Dammit Kagome, just do it!"

"But..." Kagome hesitated.

"NOW!" Inuyasha bellowed.

Closing her eyes, she released the arrow. Praying Maria would move before their attacks hit the spider demon.

But unfortunately, Maria had still been behind Naraku while this occurred. She was aware of her surroundings until she noticed a glint of silver in the demon's hands. Aware of the attacks headed her way, thinking fast she knew she had to do something quick.

'Fuck, couldn't they wait?' She thought as she sinked her blades into Naraku's back one last time before trying to run. She only got a few feet away before she felt immense pain in her back and stomach.

She frowned, looking down she seen the same weapon poking through her stomach. She turned slowly, eyes widened with her hand trembling. Staring at the demon, he smirked one last time and said.

"You will die with me little bitch…" Was all she heard before he was destroyed and she fainted.

It all happened seemed to happen in slow motion, and before they knew it both Maria and Naraku's screams were heard. A blinding white light flashed, causing the four to shield their eyes before it died down. Now once it was down, there was nothing but ashes and amongst that was a small twinkle of purple.

"The jewel." Inuyasha was the first to speak.

"We did it." Sango sighed in relief, falling to her knees as tears ran down her cheeks.

Miroku kneeled beside her and unwrapped his cursed hand. Only to find nothing but his own flesh there, crying out happily he turned to Sango and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"He's finally destroyed. My hand...it's restored."

Kagome walked toward the demon's ashes, to retrieve the Jewel. Inuyasha close behind her – but stopped short when he noticed the colored haired half demon on the ground in a puddle of her own blood with a dagger lodged in her back.

Kagome smiled softly; picking up the jewel she purified it and then merged it with the other half she holds. Turning to Inuyasha, she was about to say something when she noticed what he was looking at. Following his gaze, she gasped as she laid eyes on the female half dog demon. Inuyasha ran toward the girl with Kagome behind him.

"Maria! Maria!" Inuyasha reached her first. Kneeling beside her, he sniffed the air.

"That bastard, he laced his miasma in the blade" He growled angrily, before grabbing hold of the hilt and pulled it out slowly then tossed it to the side.

Maria writhed in pain, her breathing became shallow and she began sweating. Her whimpers and cries were loud; it was as if her insides were on fire.

"We have to get her to Kaede!" Sango suggested as both her and Miroku ran over with Maria's weapons and their own weapons in arms.

Nodding, Inuyasha stood up with the girl in arm and started running back in the direction of the village.

The three hopped on Kilala and followed behind Inuyasha.

In no time, they burst into the old miko's hut.

"Old hag! Get out here." Inuyasha shouted as he placed Maria on the floor.

"What is it ye want you ungrateful…" Kaede and Shippo emerged from the back and gasped at what she seen. Shippo's eyes were immediately filled with tears, and ran over to the injured hanyou

Blood was still leaking from Maria's wounds, and she trembled in pain.

"What happened to her?"

"She was struck with a dagger Naraku created before he died, from what I can smell it was laced with miasma." Inuyasha stated removing the piece of clothing that covered the wound. Only causing Maria to whimper more.

Moving quickly, Kaede gathered some herbs and mixed them in a small bowl before applying them to the large wound.

Within seconds of that being said, Kagome, Sango and Miroku arrived. The three sat around Maria's body, all hoping and praying she'd make it.

Unbeknownst to them, they all became attached to the girl. Just like they were to the futuristic teen, whose name is Kagome.

"Please, give me some time. You all must wait outside." Kaede said as she smeared more herbs onto the girl's wounds.

"What? No, I'm staying here!" Inuyasha said firmly.

Glaring at him, Kagome grabbed his hand and roughly pulled him out of the hut with Sango, Shippo, Kilala and Miroku in tow.

"Ow, ow! What was that for wench?"

"Sit." Kagome said calmly, as she sat by a nearby tree.

Sango and the others sat beside her, their eyes closed as they heard screams coming from the hut.

All frowned, impatiently waiting on the recovery of their friend.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: This update is sooner than I thought, and to be honest I don't know how I will end this fanfic or what I would do from this chapter on.

Hours passed by, but it felt like an eternity for the small group. The only good thing is that Maria's screams were no longer heard. But even that made them more anxious and worried, not knowing what had happened inside. Although they feared the worst, they had hope that she would make it – despite her being a half demon and all. From what Inuyasha mentioned, it was a strong dose of Miasma too. It was around sundown that Kaede exited the hut. Inuyasha's eared perked up at the movement; he sat up and jumped down from the tree. Both the young miko and hanyou stayed awake, unmoving and not speaking whilst the others fell asleep hours ago.

"Is she alright?"

Kagome stood up as well, making her way to the old priestess.

"Will she make it?"

Kaede frowned, looking at Kagome and then Inuyasha. "I've managed to get rid of some of the poison by purification, soothe the pain, and break her fever. But there is more miasma within her."

"How can we get rid of it?" Kagome spoke anxiously.

"I don't know, but she would need a miracle…"

"Feh. Can we go see her?"

Kaede nodded, stepping to the side to let them pass. Without another word, the two rushed into the hut. Stopping right in front of Maria's sleeping form.

Kneeling beside her, Inuyasha stared at her slightly pale face. Whilst Kagome moved to the other side of her, eyeing Inuyasha carefully. Both stayed quiet for a while, thinking about what went wrong and how this happened. Neither of them wanted to lose a new friend so soon. An idea came to the miko causing her to stand up suddenly.

"Wait, we could find Myoga so he can suck the remainder of the poison out!"

Inuyasha looked up momentarily. "Feh! I doubt we could ever find him."

Before Kagome could respond, she felt a small prickle at her neck. Squealing, she slapped her neck.

"Speak of the devil…" Inuyasha stated.

"Ah, Lady Kagome your blood is sweeter than ever and worth the slap." A small voice was heard from the small squashed flea demon.

"Oh sorry Myoga. But we need a favor from you." Kagome brought her hand to her face to speak to the tiny demon.

"Sure, anything for the young miko who destroyed Naraku."

"You are able to suck out the poison in someone's body correct? I mean you've done it last time – so I was wondering if you can do the same for Maria here." She said, using her free hand to point at the unconscious body of the female inu-hanyou.

"I will try." Nodding, Myoga jumped out of Kagome's hand and onto Maria's cheek. Causing her to shift a little, groaning a little but still stayed fast asleep. Without another word, he moved toward her neck and began sucking out the poison.

Inuyasha and Kagome watched in silence, glancing between both Maria's skin color and Myoga. Within minutes, Inuyasha was able to smell small portions of the miasma leaving the girl's body.

Kaede entered the hut, followed by the other three.

"What is he doing?" Shippo was the first to break the silence.

"I believe he's removing the remainder of the poison, like he did to us a couple months ago." Miroku stated. Before anyone could say another word, Myoga pulled back panting heavily.

"My goodness that was a lot of poison. Lucky for her, I managed to get everything out. If I hadn't she probably would have not survived." Myoga mentioned, as he leaped onto Shippo's shoulder.

"Thanks Myoga." The young miko praised him happily.

"Feh, we can all get some rest around here don't you think?"

All nodded, before resting in their respectable places. Within minutes, they all fell asleep with Maria on their minds. Hoping when they wake up the next morning, she would be awake and well.

Well all except Inuyasha, he always said he never needs to sleep because he's a half demon. Even with that in mind, he too fell asleep.

* * *

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Maria stirred, sitting up slowly she felt immense pain on her abdomen. Looking down, she realized she was shirtless and wrapped tight in bandages. Groaning in pain, she touched her stomach lightly – but winced at the pain.

'What the hell happened?' She thought, looking around she noticed she was inside and the group she grown accustomed to being around was sleeping. Glaring at the human girl - as she did this, she remembered what had happened before she blacked out.

'I nearly died…' She stood up, ignoring the pain and the fact that she reopened her wounds. Blood seeped through the bandages but she didn't care. She searched for her weapons and her haori before exiting the hut. She didn't really care where she was going; she just needed some fresh air despite being injured.

Inuyasha awoke at the smell of blood, fresh blood. He stood up quickly and searched the hut, only to find someone missing, Maria. Cursing under his breath, he ran out of the hut. The moment he stepped out, he found her scent mixed with fresh blood. Shaking his head, he hoped she didn't get far. Especially with such a terrible wound. Without a second thought, he followed her scent. In doing so, he recognized where she was headed; which was toward the Goshinboku. After a couple minutes, her hunched form came into view; she was kneeling at the base of the large tree. Sighing in relief, he walked closer. Her ears twitched, but she didn't turn around.

"Hey…"

He stood a few meters behind her, waiting for her reply. He became irritated when he received none, just as was about to say something else she spoke.

"What are you doing out here?

"I noticed you were gone, and came to find you. You were poisoned and shouldn't be out here by yourself."

She growled, turning to face him. "I needed fresh air, and I can take care of myself"

"But yet you got hurt during the battle…" He sat beside her, with his arms and legs crossed.

"It was all because of you and that stupid girl's attacks. I would've killed him if it weren't for the both of you attacking so quickly!" She growled loudly.

"No one told you to be in the way, He was weakened and it was our chance." Inuyasha stated rather rough.

"Whatever, I had it under control. He just managed to get me before he died." Maria shrugged, turning away slightly. Subconsciously placing a hand on her now re-opened wound.

"You know you could've died if it weren't for Kagome's idea."

"What did she do?"

"She came up with the idea of our friend, a flea demon to suck out the remainder of the poison inside of you. So basically she saved your life."

Maria frowned, "I didn't need any damn help. I would've lived, I experienced more than this!"

"Feh."

With only that said, there was nothing but silence between the two. Both enjoying the light breeze that brushed against their skin.

Inuyasha stood up suddenly and offered her a hand.

"C'mon, we have to get back and change those bandages. The others might be awake and probably looking for the both of us already" He said roughly.

Nodding, she stood up only to be picked up by the silver-haired demon. She blushed a deep red, but nestled herself in his arms. Her own arm dangling out of his firm hold in front of him with her head on his chest. With that done, they both headed back toward the hut.

On their way back, Inuyasha spotted Kagome rushing towards them. Her face changed from worry, to jealousy then to happiness in a second as she stopped in front of the two.

"Oh, there you guys are. I was beginning to worry about the both of you!" The Miko exclaimed.

"Feh, we're fine. We just need change her bandages - the stupid girl reopened her wounds."

Maria took notice of the facial expressions. She smirked to herself, she was going to make it her business to have some fun while she was still here. She took it upon herself to snuggle into Inuyasha's chest some more - who was oblivious to this.

Kagome noticed this, but said nothing and walked back into the hut with the two hanyous in tow.

Inuyasha set her down on the floor of the hut and let Kaede change her bandages.

"Are you feeling better Maria?" Shippo bounced up and toward her.

Smiling, she nodded some. "A little pain, but I'll be okay within a few days."

"That's good to hear" Sango's soft voice was heard too.

Once Kaede was finished, she mentioned there was food waiting for them by the fire.

With that said, Kagome took it upon herself to fill the bowls and hand it to each of her friends, giving Inuyasha the most seeing as he usually eats the most. Then Shippo since he's still a growing boy. Miroku and Sango were left to tell her how much they wanted and then there was Maria.

The female inu-hanyou watched the girl's movements silently, knowing she'd be last. But lucky for her, Maria had gotten the rest of the food which was a good amount for her. Only nodding, she took the bowl from Kagome and began eating, while the other aside from Inuyasha thanked her.

She sat down in her respectable place and began eating just like the others, thinking of what to do now that the jewel is complete.

A/N: So, how was that? Was it good or does it need more details / work? Any suggestions for the next chapter? R&R PLEASE!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I'm sorry for the extremely late update, but I've started College and been caught up with papers and projects. College isn't easy. But Enjoy!

Oh, I've decided to put Sesshomaru later in the story xD

* * *

The Next Morning

Maria's eyes shot open, her hand went to her healing stomach. As she yawned, Kagome was awakening. Glancing around Maria noted the others were awakening also, except Inuyasha who seemed to not be present.

Kagome stretched as she sat up from her sleeping back. Rubbing her eyes, she spotted the female hanyou diagonal from her – giving her a tired smile.

"Good morning Maria."

Her eyes landed on the miko momentarily, before nodding at her.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo were up and yawning. Stretching their limbs as they spoke in unison

"Good morning Kagome, Maria."

Kagome smiled, rolling up her sleeping back and putting it away in her oversized yellow backpack. Then proceeded to make breakfast for the small group. Maria stayed quiet, watching the miko prepare breakfast. Her mind wandered as to what she would do from this point on, until the kit's voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Where's Inuyasha?"

Maria shrugged, leaning back against the wall of the hut. Kagome frowned, but continued cooking without a word. Sango and Miroku shrugged, being used to the male hanyou disappearing every now and then.

Within several minutes, breakfast was served and Inuyasha returned shortly after. He took a seat beside Shippo as Kagome fixed his bowl and offered him some. With a nod, he took it and began eating.

Once breakfast was finished, Kagome stood up grabbing her backpack.

"Would you like to go to the hot springs Sango? Maria?"

"Yeah sure, I could use a bath." Sango responded, standing up as well slinging Hiraikotsu onto her back.

"Whatever" Maria stood up already heading towards the entrance of the hut. The demon slayer and miko close behind her. Leaving the males back inside, but knowingly they'd follow any minute. Within minutes, they reached a small hot springs past the Goshinboku.

Kagome stripped herself of her pyjamas as did Sango and lowered herself into the warm water. A small moan escaped their lips as both relaxed against the bank of the springs. Maria followed suit but she stayed on the opposite end of the springs. Sinking down until the water reached her chin; her long hair clung to her bare shoulders and back. Her ears twitched every now and then.

"So, Maria what do you plan to do now? Will you be staying with us?" Kagome broke the silence as she offered Sango her liquid body soap.

"I don't know really." The female inu-hanyou shrugged, not really wanting to start a conversation at all.

Sango happily took some as she turned to the inu-hanyou, lathering herself with the sweet smelling soap.

"Why don't you just stay with us for a little longer?"

"What for?" Maria narrowed her eyes at her, frowning.

"Well, you're our friend and it's nice to have you around. We've gotten used to having you around and it would be unusual for you to leave us." Kagome spoke, a small smile formed on her face.

Maria turned away, her mind drifting off to weigh out her options: leaving or staying with this group.

Eventually the three of them washed up and exited the springs, drying off with the fluffy towels Kagome provided.

Returning to the hut, they were greeted by the three males and Kaede. Inuyasha scowled at Kagome, before his eyes landed on the female half demon.

"Ay, it's time to purify the jewel." The old woman spoke up once everyone was seated in a semi circle.

"Feh, about damn time" Inuyasha commented clearly on edge.

Kagome nodded, reaching into her shirt to grasp the Shikon Jewel that hung on a thin chain; holding it between her two index fingers and thumbs.

"Clear your mind then call on your spiritual powers and focus it into the Jewel." Kaede commanded softly.

Without a word, Kagome closed her eyes, focusing her energy into the small Jewel in her hands. The room became deathly silent as both Kagome and the Jewel began glowing in a soft pink color.

The others watched intently as the Jewel slowly turned into a clear soft pink. Kagome's hair whipped around her as she was engulfed in a bright light, causing the others to shield their eyes momentarily as it died down.

Inuyasha was the first to do so then Kaede. Moments later, Kagome's eyes fluttered open; her eyes scanned the room with a smile before falling backwards. The Shikon Jewel sitting loosely in her palm – which sparkled in purity

"Kagome!" The four shouted in unison. All gathered around her worried, except Maria. Inuyasha lifted her gently his hand cradling her back.

"She's fine. She just used too much power at once, she's drained. She won't be out for too long though." Maria said casually. Not even bothering to move from her spot against the wall of the hut.

All eyes landed on Maria, before they settled down near the half demon. Maria could sense they were still on edge, and she shook her head. She sighed softly, her ears twitching every now and then.

"I think I'll leave within the next few days…" Maria spoke up after a moment of silence.

"What? Why?" The Kitsune cried out loudly, throwing himself into her lap. Not that Maria minded anyhow.

"I've helped out here long enough. It's about time I went back…" She replied, brushing her hand against the kit's tail.

"Feh, it's not like you have any business to take care of." Inuyasha rested Kagome's limp body on the mat she was on before.

"What do you know?" Maria's eyes landed on him, growling

Inuyasha crossed his arms and legs Indian style. He too was a bit upset with the fact that she doesn't want to stay with them any longer.

"Well if that's what you truly want, then we can't force you to stay. But you're always welcomed here." Miroku's calm voice filled the air, although you can hear a tint of disappointment in it.

"It's not every day we come across a hanyou, an inu-hanyou at that. But that's beside the point, you can come here anytime you want." Sango nodded as Kilala gave a soft meow.

"But...but you can't just leave! I'm going to miss you Maria! We're going to miss you!" Shippo's eyes were filled with tears, wrapping his arms around her neck in a tight hug.

Maria frowned – her eyes softened, reaching up to rub his small back. "How about this I'll come back to visit every week?"

"You promise?" The kit's tears soaked into her haori. Maria smiled as she returned the child's hug.

"Promise." With that said, they linked pinkies. Laughing at the silly action that had obviously come from the future along with the unconscious miko. Once the kit's tears were no longer visible, she held him in her lap. Maria had to admit, the kit was adorable and she was content he enjoyed her company as much as she enjoyed his – although she'd never mention this out loud.

Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha nodded at the option. They seemed rather content she won't forget them, but they still didn't want her to leave whatsoever. Now they waited until Kagome wakes up to let her know what they'd agreed to.

With that said and down, the sun was just going down and Kaede fixed their dinner. As Kaede gave out bowls filled with the delicious smelling soup, Kagome began to stir. She groaned softly, sitting up with her hand on her head.

"Kagome, you're up!" Shippo wailed, bouncing happily in Maria's lap but was extra careful to spill both his and Maria's food.

"Hey quit yelling you brat, she just woke up." Inuyasha retorted.

"What happened? All I remember was purifying the jewel and then nothing.." Kagome asked tiredly, her eyes carefully scanned the room – clutching the jewel firmly. But before anyone could answer, a low rumble came from Kagome. Blushing she eyed the food hungrily.

Within seconds the hut erupted in laughter, save Inuyasha and Maria.

"We'll talk while we eat." Kaede spoke softly as she fixed the young miko a bowl. With small thanks she started eating.

"Well you completely purified the jewel, but you fainted right after. We're guessing you used most of your power to do so." Sango spoke softly.

Kagome nodded, "I guess that explains why I feel exhausted, and hungry."

The four nodded as Miroku spoke up "Well Maria has decided to leave our humble group and go back to her own area."

All eyes shifted from Kagome, then to the female half demon.

"But why? I thought you enjoyed staying here with us?" The young miko frowned, lowering her bowl to her lap.

"Hn, I never said I liked it here. But I never said I didn't like it here…" She gulped down the last of her dinner, placing the empty bowl beside her.

"But she agreed to come by to visit!" Shippo exclaimed from his position on Maria's lap.

"Feh, sounds reasonable to me. Let the bitch go if she wants." Inuyasha stated setting his own bowl down.

Maria growled at him lowly.

"Well I guess if that's what you really want then okay." Kagome ignored him responding back at the female.

Maria nodded, running her fingers through her reddish hair.

"Now that that's settled. Let's get some sleep shall we?" Sango pitched in. Kilala gave a soft meow in agreement.

All finished their bowls and handed them to the old miko as she walked to the back of the hut to her own room. Whilst the others lay in their usual spots and drifted off to sleep – save Maria and Inuyasha. Tomorrow will be a new day without worries of the evil demon Naraku.


	10. Chapter 10

Maria The Half Demon: Chapter 10!

It has been a week since Maria announced her departure from the small mixed group – and the defeat of Naraku. Though most of them were upset, they still tried to enjoy the last days they had with the female half demon. Shippo happily played with the female almost every chance he got – which was all the time. Even within that same week, Miroku proposed to Sango; who accepted with tearful eyes. Now in the next month and a half – in the spring they were to be married. Kagome was well enough to leave the hut, and return home for a few days much to Inuyasha's dismay.

Inuyasha strolled into Kaede's hut, obviously sulking due to Kagome's departure. Planting himself in his usual corner, he crossed his arms over his chest. Shippo, whom was playing with his tops – stopped to look up at the Inu-Hanyou.

"Do you think Maria would come back and visit after she leaves us?" The small fox kit questioned.

"Feh! Who knows runt." Inuyasha shrugged, his eyes drifted closed with his usual annoyed look on his face.

With a huff, Shippo returned to his toys. But moments later, Miroku strolled in – sleeves rolled up and staff-less.

"Inuyasha, I believe I could use your help here. As much as Sango and I have enjoyed staying in this marvelous hut, I would like to build one for my soon to be and I. Mind giving me a hand?" The monk stood infront of the hanyou, arms resting calmly at his sides.

Sighing, Inuyasha got up without much thought only a simple 'Feh.'

As the day slowly dragged on – it was already nightfall, the female inuhanyou was heading toward the hut of the old miko. Her usual look hardened as she got closer. Smelling the rest of the group within, with a small growl – she entered. The chattering between the groups halted – minus Inuyasha whom was shoving some of Kaede's stew down his throat. All but Inuyasha looked up at her, but he did stop just in time to swallow and to catch the first part of Maria's words.

"I'm leaving sooner than I thought." Her fists clenched at her side, claws digging into her flesh.

"What happened?" Sango stood to her feet, her dinner forgotten.

"Someone has broken into Kira's home and she's gone!" With that said, Maria turned and stormed out of the small hut.

"Wait, we can help you find her!" The demon exterminator rushed out behind her, calling out.

"No! I've got this" Maria called out behind her as she raced off in the same direction she came from.

With a frown, Sango turned and entered the hut – shaking her head towards the others who looked at her expectantly.

"Keh, leave her be. She can handle herself." Inuyasha commented.

With a nod, Miroku calmly ate his stew. Whilst Shippo and Sango, sighed softly – picking up their own bowl to begin eating.

* * *

**ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WELL**

Kagome sighed contently, sinking further into her bathtub. Her long raven hair was pinned up on top of her head in a messy bun. The purified Shikon Jewel twinkled slightly from the thin chain around her neck. Only moments later she exited her bathroom clad in a pink fluffy towel on her body and one covered her hair. Within minutes she dried her skin and changed into her pyjamas before flopping onto her bed.

'I wonder what they're up to.' With that thought, she slowly drifted off into a deep slumber.

* * *

**500 YEARS IN THE PAST**

Maria's eyes tinted red as she ran towards Kira's hut. Her hands came to grasp her twin Sais to keep her demon blood under control. Growling loudly, she skidded to a stop only several feet from Kira's ransacked home. Dropping to her hands and knees, she sniffed the ground – trying to pick up Kira's scent or maybe her kidnapper's. With a smirk, she slowly stood – sprinting towards the south. With one last thought running through her mind as her eyes bled red once more through the darkness of the night.

'You're mine, you bastard.'

* * *

(A/N: Tell me what you think about this one? I don't think this chapter was all that interesting. But I do apologize for the late updates, college work is a killer! But I will try to update whenever I can. So Read and Review!)


End file.
